The Legacy of a Sage
by essentilas
Summary: The fourth war ends and the new generation steps up to build a new future. Konoha is under new leadership and the Alliance thrives. But the reappearance of an old relic shakes every treaty to its very core. AU. Deviating from Manga 686. Genre: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Mystery, Angst, Drama, Suspense. Warning: Massive manga spoilers.
1. A BLAST FROM THE PAST

Massive Manga spoilers. Deviating from Manga 686 "Those that remain and those that pass on."

A BLAST FROM THE PAST

A tall Man with white eyes, light long hairs and wearing a large white kimono quitely made his way out of the battlefield, but with brisk pace nonetheless. Like he suspected, The Shinju, sprawled all across the plane with bodies dangling had no effect on him. And if he had heard Hagoromo right, about the technique he wanted to use then this was the best course of action. Get the fuck out before its too late.

He was still too weak. Too weak to even help them, let alone stop them. Also he was carrying a higly volatile mass of crimson chakra on the palm of his right hand, currently hidden by the long sleeves of his kimono, and he needed to find a host for it sooner then possible. It was already a huge gamble bringing that mass of chakra with him. But he was glad that Hagoromo like him was also weakened or else he would have sensed both his and the mass of chakra he carried in the blink of an eye. He was'nt worried about the other four individuals though. They would'nt know or find any difference between his chakra and the natural energy around them. Only Hagoromo could do that, and by the time he was done with Kaguya, The Man with white eyes would be long gone. But before everything he needed to find a host. And with those thoughts The Man continued his brisk pace across the forest bed.

After a few hours of trekking, The Man reached a good vantage point high up a nearby mountain. He had a good view of the surrounding area. The presence of the Shinju across the plane meant Kaguya was putting up a tough fight. The man sat down cross legged and closed his eyes. The mass of crimson chakra still on his right hand. He placed his left hand on the ground searching for any unwanted movements in the immidiate vicinity and beyond. His singular ancestry and unique abilities helped him carry out feats that no other living organism on the planet could. Not even The Rikudou Sennin. With finding no one around the man relaxed his shoulders and opened his eyes. _Hagoromo and those other four must have made it to the other dimension. And it seems like there is still some time left. _He thought. Moreover carrying the mass of chakra in his weakened state was taking its toll on the man. He decided to use this spare time ro regain as much of his strength as he could. Closing his eyes, he once again placed his left palm on the ground and ceased all his movements.

Immidiately a strong pulse was released from The Man's core throughout the area followed by a strong gush of wind that nearly uprooted the trees around him as The Man simultaneously started pulling immense chakra from the Shinju and everything natural around him.

A mere few minutes had passed when a collosal explosion shook the earth to its very core. The Man's connection to the Divine Tree was almost immidiately cancelled. His eyes shot open.

_Mugen Tsukuyomi has just been released. _He informed himself.

_The Shinju will be summoned back to the earth shortly. This is my que. _With that he stood up.

_There is no time to find a host. I have to do this the old fashioned way. _The crimson chakra on his right arm was beginning to warm up. He stretched both his arms forward.

_Well, I've pulled enough chakra. _He assured himselfand a blue mass of chakra began to accumulate on his left palm. A smile graced his lips as he felt the familiar rush throughout his body. Bringing back a lot of old memories along with it. The two different chakras floated off his palms and The Man brought his left hand down to form a single handed ram seal.

"Banbutsu Sozo" He muttered as best as he could given the sudden adrenaline rush through his body.

The two dofferent chakras started to float towards each other until the mearged into one forming a large ocean blue flame that floated just above the palm of his right hand. The Man began to focus more, so much so as drawing out an involuntary guttural groan.

The flame began to convegre all its energy to a single point in the between. And then another huge pulse erupted followed by the strong gush of wind, but this time it was from the core of the flame. The Man was awkwardly thrown back several feets by the sheer force of the wind, but he almost immidiately managed to regroug himself on all four and held his ground againts the continous burst of the overwhelming wind.

_I need to grow my strength back soon. This is absolutely hillarious! _He realized, dropping to one knee and frowning while his knuckle wiped the single drop of blood that had managed to escape his nose. The wind eventually subsided and the smoke and dust slowly cleared and his eyes then rested at the sight in front of him. His frown turned into a sneering smirk.

In front of him laid Uchiha Madara, asleep like a stone, clad in his battle armour. The Man stood up and slowly approached the sleeping legend. Upon reaching him, he looked down on his face. The Man did a good job on capturing the features of the Uchiha perfectly from the slight peek he had the memories of the numerous shinobi, while absorbing the chakra from the Shinju few minutes ago.

"Time to wake up, you shit." The Man snarled as he raised his foot and brought it down hard, right between legs of the Uchiha.

Sudden agonising pain between the legs shot straight up to his temples as the guttural howl of the prideful Uchiha rang throughout the forest. He immidiately sat up clutching his organ. Tears gushed from his eyes out to the sheer pain. The Man ignored the screams and turned to scan the area.

The roots of Shinju were lossening and the victims were starting to drop down to solid ground. The Man knew that once Mugen tsukuyomi is cancelled the chakra of the victim is retured. The shinobies the littered the ground won't stay down much longer. He needed to get away from there. The world did not need to know of his existence yet, specially Hagoromo. He turned to the writhing Uchiha legend in the ground, still clutching his balls. Sighing, The Man clutched the back collar of Madara's armour and started dragging behind him the writhing Uchiha deeper into the dense forest.

But a few moments later, the pain between Madara's legs subsided enough for him to find some semblance. He almost immidiately and intinctively freed himself off The Man's clutch and using his both hands as leverage behind him, Madara shot his legs out with every bit of force he could muster, attempting to kick to The Man just above his waistline, hoping to break or dislocate his vertebrae. And to Madara's delight his feet made strong contact, so strong that he himself was thrown back several feet from the recoil and landed flat on his back. However his delight was shortlived when he arched himslef back up on his arms and expected to see The Man lying face first in the ground. Instead it seemed like his own kick that sent him back flying, only caused The Man to stumble a few steps forward.

The Man frowned as regained his composure. He was'nt supposed to lose his balance by strikes like that. He then turned, revealing his face for the first time to the Uchiha.

Madara was awestruck as he looked at face of his assailant. He had pale white smooth skin, light coloured hair, white featureless eyes. _Byakugan? _He wondered. He had two horn like potrusion from his forehead and that enthralled Madara the most. Also the fact that he was unfazed by his strike earlier. Madara immidiately realized that The Man in front of him surpassed him in all ways. And that made Madara uneasy. Other then Hashirama there was no Shinobi alive that could surpass him, and yet he was staring into one right now. The Man also seemed good at hiding his chakra. Madara could'nt detect any chakra signature to associate his assailant with anything. May be if he was supressing his chakra, Madara could force through him. But before he could move a muscle The Man in front of him disappeared in a flash and the next instant he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as he felt the blow of The Man's knee right across his chest. He once again fell backwards by the sheer pressure and felt himself slowly sinking into the earth by the continous pressure applied to his chest.

The Man had Uchiha Madara pinned against the soil with his knee above his chest. The Man from his hunches, leaned towards Madara's ears and whispered, "Try something like that again, and I'll rip your head off your shoulders." He leaned back up to stare into the scared Mangekyou of the The Uchiha. "Understood?" He asked, ready to keep his words if the Uchiha showed any signs of defiance.

Uchiha Madara from beneath The Man's knee humbly nodded his head. The Man with a satisfied smile stood back up and let Madara find his bearing before speaking again.

"Follow me" The Man said with looking at him as he began to resume his walk deeper into the forest.

Madara began to follow with steady steps behind him. His mind was spinning. He immidiately began to analyze everything about their little confrontation few minutes ago.

The Man in front oh him was stronger then anyone he has met so far. No question about it. He also noticed the fact that he was back to his old self. The last thing he remembered was balck zetsu stabbing him in the back, after he had succesfully cast Mugen tsukuyomi.

_Come to think of it. _He wondered and checked the sky. He frowned when he saw the moon shining in its all previous glory. He turned to take in the surrounding. He could'nt feel the Shinju any more. Its confirmed now. Mugen Tsukuyomi had been realsed. He stopped abruptly in his tracks when he began sensing chakra signatures of his opponents from his last battle. _Each one of them, alive. _He weighed with a scowl. The Man ahead noticed and immidiately stopped too.

"Do you want to be a headless corpse dangling from a random tree?" He asked turning to face Madara staring back at him. He seemed unfazed by The Man's threat.

"I want answers." Madara replied, alert against any sudden movements The Man could make.

"Fine." The Man sighed and Madara relaxed. "But we talk on the way. Now follow." The man ordered as he once again resumed his walk, Madara folloing suit.

A number of affairs were haunting Madara at the moment, as he studied the magatama designs that adored the high collar Kimono of The Man walking in front of him. There were no holsters in his black trousers. He didn't seem to be carrying any wepons and Madara was grateful for that. The Man was lethal enough without any.

Madara took a few hurried steps to reach The Man and then relaxed into a steady pace once besides him.

"Who are you?" Madara asked looking towards The Man.

"A blast from the past." He replied. Without returning Madara's gaze.

"Are you The Rikudou Senin?" Madara asked again but The Man laughed in return. "What is so amusing?" Madara enquired with furrowed brows.

"Its such a frivolous name." The Man replied between his laughs. "And besides only a featherhead would call himself that." He added a moment later when his laughter died down. He flicked his eyes towards Madara to find him still looking at him, unamused.

"Allright." The Man sighed and began, " I shall speak about this only once, so listen and make no attempt to speak." Madara nodded slowly and the Man began his tale.

"I am called Otsusuki Hamura, Kaguya's second son and brother to your so called Rikudou sennin. And I am here to undo what my brother did and do what he never did."

a/n: Review guys, thank you. Next chapter shortly.


	2. AN ANOMALY

AN ANOMALY

"Because you were An Anomaly."

"A what?" Madara asked incredulous at The Man's remark.

"Yeah. You're a primitive old has been and you should have stayed dead." Hamura replied unconcerned and without taking his eyes off his meal.

The Uchiha was having a hard time holding himself down. He was already being bossed around, which was a new experience on its own, but on top of it The Man abused, criticized and insulted him and his strenght almost everytime he spoke.

It was a small clearing in the forest and under the night sky, they were sitting around a fire feasting on a deer that The Man had Madara hunt that afternoon and then had him roast it on the same fire that they were sitting around which also was made by Madara. Despite wanting to shove a burning firewood down The Man's throat, Madara was a man with sharp intuition and above all a survivor. He had been asking question the whole time. Sure The Man had a snarky comment with each answer but there were answers nonetheless. Once again for the countless time Madara let his mind drift back to everything he had come to know so far.

The Man was called Otsusuki Hamura. Brother to The Rikudou sennin, whom he never knew existed until a few hours ago. And supposedly he made his way back the same way his other sibling did, from the lower half of his corpse. Except that he chose the moment when no body was looking. Hamura also seemed to have an innate ability to connect and derive his strength from the Nature. And like the Kyuubi, he too could give and take chakra on a whim and with just a single touch. He could also look into people's memories while accessing their chakra. Madara found this out when he figured from their conversations that The Man knew about almost everyone except for the five Individual that had managed to escape the Mugen Tsukuyomi. He figured The Man must have pulled chakra from the Shinju. And those five were the only ones that escaped the tree.

Above all, Hamura was way out of his league. The technique he had used to revive Madara had been proof enough. Out of all the rebirth techniques he had ever known or heard of, this was the purest of all. And only one other person had used it before. The Rikudou Sennin, while creating the nine Bijuus. And as a result Madara could feel all of his might, except the strength of Hashirama. His companion for whatever reason had brought him back in his pure form, the way he was before he infused himself with Hashirama's cells. As a result Madara didn't have his rinnegan anymore. When Madara asked the reason, he received the forementioned reply.

_An anomaly? _Madara was befuddled. _If I'm an anomaly, what the heck are you?_ He reflected while furiously chewing on his deer leg.

After taking a few moments to calm his nerves from The Man's constant insult, Madara spoke again. "What kind of an anomaly?"

Hamura's gaze went to Madara for the first time in the evening and he saw a pair of Mangekyou staring back at him. He stopped his chewing and returned Madara's stare until he reluctantly deactivated his eyes to their original form and eventually looking away. Hamura smirked and once again a heavy silence draped over them.

A few minutes passed, the crackling of fire and the sound of their chewing filled the air. Soon they finished their mean and eventually Hamura decided to break the silence. He yawned tiredly and began to speak.

"You should have stayed dead. But you try to play God and become my mother's bitch instead." Hamura stated getting comfortable against the bark of a tree.

"I was betrayed by my own will." Madara roared back, finally riled by Hamura's constant abuse.

"Shh.." Hamura scolded halfheartedly, unfazed by Madara's rage. He snuggled his back against the bark trying to find the perfect spot to rest. Once appeased, he continued in the same pitch. "See that's funny right there. You are a total brainless nincompoop."

"A brainless what?" Madara spat back, irked by Hamura's blatant show of apathy.

Hamura continued without paying heed to Madara's questioning. "You couldn't recognize your own will from a swindler and yet you claim to be a descendant of my first nephew?" Hamura scoffed and continued, ignoring the killing intent he felt from the Uchiha. "The world was just fine, fighting and killing each other while learning and evolving in the process. Even after you and Senju started the shinobi village system, things were still running smoothy. 3 wars in a period of 50 years with nearly 100,000 casualties. Now that's impressive. But now your antics have pulled the 5 nations together and also you decide to let loose our crazy ass bitch mother." Hamura taunted Madara by few mock claps. "If you hadn't messed things up the 5 Nations would still be bickering like little girls and the fourth war would have been among themselves."

Madara was perplexed on hearing The Man's talk. _This man is twisted and fucking deranged. _"Are you against the idea of world peace?" He asked a little nervous.

"No, I honor peace that comes from mutual understanding and this forced alliance was created to fight an anomaly. Its brittle and hollow and you and I will fuck it up." Hamura replied in his same earlier demeanor.

The last statement piqued Madara's curiosity. He had been trying to figure The Man's goal and this was the first time he spoke about it. "And where do I stand in your grand scheme?"

"My brother still exists in this realm. You will be my face and my voice. The world already hates you, so it'll be impeccable. Besides If my brother finds out about my revival, then he'll be sticking around for longer then necessary." Hamura replied, his eyes still closed.

"And how do we start?" Madara asked while trying to analyze The Man in his mind. He wants to avoid his brother. Madara knew that he himself could'nt out run the man. Hamura would find him, it would be hillariously easy for him. And once the sage is gone, he wondered what his fate would be. Because Madara was certain that the Man was impulsive and absolutely a nut job. And most of all he was certain that Hamura didn't like him. Madara knew he needs to hold some leverage to ensure his survival long enough for him to find a way out of the mess.

"We build a fortress and establish ground zero." Hamura replied sleepily, sinking deeper againt bark as another yawn graced him. "I'm sleepy now. Keep watch and tomorrow I'll show you a way to harness infinite chakra." His last words before falling into a deep slumber. Leaving a wide eyed Uchiha to ponder over his last statement.

a/n: Framing the plot guys. Please let your thoughts known. _**Review!**_


End file.
